A Summer to Remember
by BeccaBoo11
Summary: When Lily comes home for the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts, she finds that the impossible James Potter has moved in next door. Will they ever become friends?
1. Home at last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did**

Ahh, home at last! Lily stepped out of her mum's small car, and looked around the street, looking at the familiar houses. Her street was unusual, because all the houses on it were different. Nothing had changed. Well, apart from that...

'Mum?' Rose Evans turned around.

'Yes dear?'

'Who is moving in next door?'

'I'm not too sure. From what I hear, they are moving in tomorrow afternoon, so I suppose we will find out then.'

Next door was a huge, mansion-like house. She had only been in there once, because the old inhabitants were very unfriendly. _'I wonder what our new neighbors' will be like.' _She thought, moving to the back of the car.

Opening the boot, Lily tried to pull out her truck, but it was too heavy. Looking around carefully and noticing that no one was around, Lily pulled out her slender wand. Pointing it at her trunk, she muttered '_Wingardium Leviosa_.' Her trunk rose slowly out of boot of the car, and landed on the pavement next to the car. 'Merlin, I love magic!' She smiled, before once more pointing her wand at her trunk and made it feather light.

'Lily-flower!' A voice called from the sitting room as she entered the house.

'Dad!' Lily shouted, dropping the trunk and running into her father's arms.

'Hey Lils!' Her father replied, and finally released her. 'How was school?'

'It was great! I...' Lily's voice faltered at the sight of her older sister standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 'Um, hi Tuney.'

'Don't call me that, my name is Petunia.' She spat. 'And why didn't you stay at that freak school of yours for the summer? It's obvious that your unwelcome here.'

'Petunia! Apologize to your sister right now!' Her mother looked shocked at her oldest daughter's behavior.

'I'm not apologizing to that freak!' Petunia snarled, before pushing past Lily and running up the stairs. In the distance Lily could hear her slamming the door of her bedroom shut.

Lily's mother finally broke the awkward silence. 'I'm so sorry Lily, Petunia is really stressed at work, and she and her boyfriend are going through a rough patch. You remember her boyfriend Vernon don't you? Well he had to go to London for a couple of weeks, something about drills...'

Lily let her mum make up excuses for her sister's behavior all the way to her room, before turning to her and interrupting. 'It's fine mum, really. Now, if you don't mind, I'm really tired, and all I want to do is have a nap before tea.'

Her mother raised a hand and smoothed Lily's hair. 'Of course dear. You must be exhausted.' Smiling, Rose Evans made her way back downstairs.

With a sigh, Lily pushed open the door and dumped her trunk next to the wardrobe. Her room hadn't changed at bit. It was a decent size, and walls were a pale blue, with pictures of her friends, both muggle and magical, plastered all over it. Throwing herself onto the bed, she smiled happily. Even her sister couldn't spoil this summer.

Lily woke up late the next morning. She reached her left arm out for her clock that she kept next to her bed, but couldn't feel it. Sitting up, she looked around, confused, before remembering where she was. 'Of course!' She muttered to herself. 'I'm such an idiot…'

Grabbing clothes from her wardrobe, she ran to the bathroom next door to take a shower. It as a beautiful summer's day, and she didn't want to waste one minute of it.

Once she was dressed in shorts and a strappy top, she made her way downstairs. 'Morning mum!' She called, going into the kitchen. 'Pancakes! Aww, mum, you didn't have to do that for me!'

'But I wanted to. It feels like I rarely get to see you these days! Anyway, you had better hurry, the people next door just moved in and I want you to go over there with these cookies I made this morning.'

'Sure mum! Wait, they moved in this morning? But I didn't see a removal van…'

'It was here earlier, but about an hour ago. I wonder why they moved in so early. Must be awfully keen to move into the neighborhood. Anyway, now you're finished you can go and take them over. They're best when their warm!'

Grabbing trainers and squashing her feet into them, she picked up the cookies and went out the door. Turning to her right, she followed the pavement. Within seconds, she had reached the house next to her own. She hesitated for a moment, before knocking on the red front door.

It was opened almost instantly by a pretty, redheaded woman. She looked about forty, and her hazel eyes reminded Lily of someone she knew…

'Hello there! Now what can I do for you my dear?'

The woman's voice broke Lily's thoughts. Smiling, Lily held out the cookies. 'My mum made these for you and your family.'

'How thoughtful! Come in, come in! We just finished unpacking. My husband had to dash out to work, an emergency apparently but I reckon he just wanted to get out of moving the furniture. Anyway, my sons are upstairs unpacking.'

Lily instantly warmed to her new neighbor. 'How many sons do you have?'

'Two. Well, one, but the other is as good as a son. That reminds me. BOYS! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!'

Lily heard two sets of foot prints thundering down the stairs, and a male voice spoke. 'Hi, I'm James Po…'

At the sight of each other, Lily and James froze. Lily's mouth dropped open. Someone seemed to be pushing James to go down the stairs. 'Come on Prongs, why are you…' Sirius Black came into view. He paused when he saw Lily, shock showing clearly on his face, before bursting into laughter. 'Lily? YOU'RE our new neighbor? This is brilliant!'

Mrs Potter finally spoke. 'You three know each other? How?'

'Mum, Lily goes to Hogwarts too. She's in our year, and house.'

'So you're the famous Lily Evans! The number of stories I've heard about you. Well, James didn't do you justice, you're much prettier than he described!'

'Muuuum!' Lily silently cursed. No wonder she recognized Mrs Potter's eyes! They were exactly the same as James'.

James was staring at Lily, a slight smirk on his face. 'Well well Evans, this summer will we interesting…'

**So, what do you think? This idea came to me while I was listening to Dilemma :) Remember to Review! **


	2. The Next Day

_Last Time: James was staring at Lily, a slight smirk on his face. 'Well well Evans, this summer will we interesting…'_

Shortly after, Lily made up a lame excuse and had made a hasty exit. Once she was back in her own house, she bounded up the stairs, threw open her bedroom door. Jumping onto her bed, she buried her head in her pillow and groaned. Why James? Out of everyone that could have moved next door, it had to be the boy who seemed to be obsessed with her.

She stayed there for a while, before she heard a tap on her window. She ignored it at first, but it just grew more persistent. Looking up, she fell out of her bed in shock. James Potter was outside her window.

Her mouth opened in shock. Getting to her feet, she threw open the window and moved aside to let him into her room.

'What. Are. You. Doing?' Lily hissed.

'Don't look so pleased to see me Evans.' James replied, giving her a cocky grin as he sat down on her bed. 'I just thought I'd come over and we can speak maturely.

Lily snorted unattractively. 'You, mature? And how in the name of Merlin were you able to hang outside my window?'

'Chaser reflexes. I climbed up the side of your house.'

'Stupid Quidditch.' Lily muttered, though not quietly enough to stop James hearing.

'You should try out this year Lily. You'd make a brilliant keeper. And it would give us an excuse to spend more time together...' He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'I don't even know how to reply to that.'

'Love you too.' Potter replied, fluttering his eyelashes and blowing kisses in Lily's direction. Suddenly, Lily giggled. As soon as the sound escaped her mouth, she froze.

'Did you just laugh at something I said?' James asked, the grin on his face nearly a mile wide.

'...No.' She lied unconvincingly.

'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me!' Lily rolled my eyes as this, just as my mum called my name.

'Lily? Are you in there? I was just wondering if the new neighbors liked my cookies...'

'Quick, get out of here before she sees you!' Before she even finished speaking, James opened the window and jumped out. Lily gasped, and ran to the window. She looked down in surprise. James wasn't even hurt; in fact, he had landed like a cat, crouching low and balancing on the balls of his feet. He turned around, saw her staring at him open-mouthed and winked at her.

'Lily, what are you doing at the window?' Lily's mother had just entered the room.

'Nothing!' Lily said, quickly closing the window. 'It was just getting a little cold in here.'

'So, what are the new neighbors like?'

'Oh, the Potter's are really nice. Well, with one exception...'

'What do you mean? And I swear I recognize that name. Oh yes, it's from that boy you always go on about, James Potter. Wait a minute!' Rose cried, realization dawning on her face. 'Do we have wizard neighbors?' Lily nodded her head. 'I should go over and invite them to dinner! But what will I cook? Maybe we could have a roast beef.'

'MUM! Don't you think we should give them time to settle in first? At least wait until tomorrow.'

'Okay then dear. Now, I wonder if they've ever been to a BBQ.' and with that, Lily's mum left the room

'Well, this summer is going to be interesting.' Lily said to herself.

Despite her protests, Lily's mother had invited the Potter's over for dinner the following evening. They were to have a Barbeque outside, as the last few days had been hot and very dry. The whole family was expected to attend, but at the last minute Petunia had pulled out, and she had arranged to go out for a meal with Vernon, her boyfriend. Lily was very happy about this, because Petunia and she were still not on the best of terms.

Then, at six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Lily could hear her mother answer it. Taking a deep breath, she made her way downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that James had arrived. He was wearing a plain, short-sleeved white top and blue jeans, with white trainers on his feet. Although what he was wearing simple, Lily couldn't help thinking that he looked... Well, _good!_

James then turned round. His mouth opened in shock. 'Lily! You look great!'

Lily blushed. 'Em thanks, I think.' She looked down at her demin shorts and black and white stripy top. _'Is he being serious? Or sarcastic? I look... Normal.'_

_How can Lily look so great in just normal clothes? I took hours deciding what to wear, and she probably just grabbed the first thing she could find, and still looks like a supermodel!' _James thought.

'Lily!' Sirius bounded into the room, grabbed her around the waist from behind, and spun her round.

'Sirius!'

'Oh, sorry Lily!' Sirius released her, and grinned down at her.

'Emm, Sirius? What are you wearing?'

'This? Do you like it? I tried to blend in, since were living in a muggle neighborhood and all.'

Lily looked at him, amused. He was wearing bright pink swimming shorts, blue trainers and a yellow top which was so bright; it was probably glow in the dark. The weird thing was it strangely suited him. That said, he could probably have worn a plastic bag and still have looked great. Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes, pouted and pulled a model pose. 'What do you think?'

'Very, emm, you Sirius.' Lily replied, trying to stifle her laughter.

'I tried to stop him, but he was persistent.' James whispered in her ear, while Lily giggled.

'So, what's a Barbeque? I've never been to one before. What kind of food is there?' Sirius asked, going out into the garden.

'He's like an overexcited dog.' Lily told James. At this, James looked at her in amusement.

'Well, he has been called that before.' He replied, before following Sirius and leaving Lily puzzling over what he said.

**Author's Note: The next chap****ter will be the dinner, though I'm pretty sure you would have guessed that. So remember: Read and Review! **

**Becca**


	3. BBQ at the Evans'

_Last Time: James and his family were invited over to the Evans' for a BBQ. Lily comments on how like a excited pup Sirius is, and James says something that puzzles Lily_

'Come on Lily flower, those burgers won't serve themselves!'

'Sorry Dad, just dreaming.'

Following her father outside, Lily smiled. James and Sirius were inspecting the BBQ, while Mrs. Potter and her mum were talking about the best way to prepare some kind of chicken.

'Lily, you _have_to come and see this!' Lily smiled at Sirius' awed expression. 'It's like a portable, outdoor cooker!'

'That's kinda the point of a BBQ Sirius!' Lily giggled.

Before Sirius could reply, Lily's dad called 'Burgers are ready!' And Lily led the way to the picnic table. James flopped down on the bench next to her, while Sirius took the seat opposite. After they ate their bodyweight in burgers, the teens retired to an old hammock at the bottom of the Evans' garden.

Just as Lily was about to sit down, James shouted 'Stop!'

'Why?' Lily asked, a bemused look on her face.

'I don't trust that thing!' James replied, looking at the hammock suspiciously. 'I just saw it move in the wind!'

Lily looked at James for a moment, before she burst into laughter. James looked at her like she had lost her mind. After a good while, Lily wiped her eyes and said 'Of course it does! It's a hammock, it's supposed to. Come on!' Lily sat down and patted the space next to her. James warily sat down, but Sirius refused to even go near it, saying that it was 'out to get him' and he preferred sitting on things that didn't sway in the wind.

'Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, why here? Why didn't your family move into a wizarding neighborhood? Why next door to me?'

'I knew we were moving, but I didn't know where we were moving too. Now that mum and dad have retired, they wanted to move to a muggle neighborhood so that they can have a "quiet life."

Lily snorted. 'A quiet life, while living with you two?'

'Yeah well...' James replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'It was mostly from reporters. Some actually broke into our house last Christmas. Anyway, I swear I had no idea you lived next door.'

'Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have heard the end of it.' Sirius made his voice high and girly, trying to do a terrible impression of James. 'Oh no! I'm going to live next to Evans! She'll hate me! What if she hates me? I don't know if I'll be able to cope, but I can't let her know that I lo-' Sirius was cut off by James shoving his hand over Sirius' mouth.

'Yeah, well, emm, I, um, don't sound anything like that!' **Oh god Sirius! You nearly let slip that I loved her! Do you really hate me that much? **

_I wonder what he was going to say…_

'Eww, Sirius!' James quickly removed his hand from his best friend's mouth. 'No need to lick me, you dog!'

_Again with the dog reference. I wonder what that's about…_

'Lily? Lily! LILY!'

'What?' Asked Lily, snapping out of her thoughts and turning to face her mother.

'Mrs. Potter was just saying that James and Sirius have yet to have a chance to look around the neighborhood, and since you're not doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering if you could show them around?'

Lily groaned inwardly. _Why do things like this always happen to me? _'Sure mum.' Lily replied, forcing a smile while Potter smirked at her.

'Looks like we're spending the day together Evans.'

* * *

><p>At 10 o'clock the following morning, Lily was standing outside the Potter's front door and contemplating whether she would have enough time to make a break for it. <em>I could pretend I'm ill. Or hurt. Or still asleep. Or in a coma. But mum would never forgive me…<em>

Before she could make up her mind, the decision was made for her. James had just opened the door. 'Oh, hey Evans. We were just about to come and find you; we thought you had done a bunk.' **Thank god she's here. I would have gone crazy if she hadn't turned up.**

'I was considering it. Where's Sirius?

'I'm right here Lily-pad!' Lily's jaw fell open with a pop. Sirius was wearing denim cut-offs. And nothing else.

**What I wouldn't give to have her look at me like that.**

Sirius! You can't go out like this! It may be summer, but I'm pretty sure that it won't reach past 21C.' _Does he have a death wish? It's freezing!_

'Don't bother, I tried to convince him, but he just won't listen.'

'You're just jealous because I have a better six-pack than you!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'GUYS! Act your age, not your shoe-size!' Lily tried to look stern, but the amused expression she wore killed the look.

'What if you had size 17 feet? It wouldn't sound as strict if you said "Act 17!" It would just sound kinda stupid.' But Lily wasn't listening; she was too busy staring at James as he took his hoodie off.

'Potter! What do you think you are doing?'

'Proving Sirius wrong.' And, with a smirk, he pulled off his blue shirt in a fluent, quick movement. Lily couldn't help but stare. Quidditch had certainly done the boy good. Not only was he tanned a golden brown, his washboard abs were certainly drool-worthy…

'Like what you see Evans?' **Was she just checking me out?**

Lily quickly looked away as her cheeks were stained a dark red. 'I, um, I…' _He just caught me checking out his abs! Then again, who can blame me? No, bad Lily! You hate him, remember?_

'Was checking out my six-pack? I don't blame you, if I was a girl, I would totally do me.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Oh please, cocky much? Like you wouldn't stare if I took my top off.'

It was James' turn to blush. 'That's different. I don't have, emm, well, you know…'

'Okay, guys? As much as I love seeing Prongs embarrassed, shouldn't we get a move on?'

Lily turned to Sirius questionably. 'Prongs?'

'Old joke.' James cut in quickly. 'It'll take too long to explain now.' **Padfoot, you idiot! Right, the next time we're in Diagon Alley, I'm buying Spellotape and taping your mouth shut!**

'Okaaay. I thought we could walk into town, the have something to eat and I'll show you where the pool and such are.'

'There's a pool?'

'Yes Sirius, and I'll take you there tomorrow if I'm not fed up of your company.' Lily teased.

They set off down the road, with Lily occasionally pointing out things they should watch out for. 'Mrs. Baxter lives in Number 42, avoid her at all costs, she isn't the most pleasant person you will ever meet. Mr. Brown lives at 29, lovely old guy, but don't stop for a chat; you'll be there for hours… That's Yvonne's house, Petunia's friend, and exactly like her-'

'Who's Petunia? James asked curiously.

'She's my sister.'

'What? I didn't know you had a sister!'

'Well, we don't talk much, ever since I got my Hogwarts' letter. She's a muggle you see, and, well… Jealous, I suppose, because I can do magic.

'Oh.' **Oh well done James! Quick, change the subject… **'What is that street there?'

'That's Spinner's End. I don't think we should go down there.'

'Why not? Sirius asked curiously.

Before Lily could answer, a voice was heard from behind them. 'What are you doing here Potter?' They turned around to face none other than Severus Snape, who was sneering at them unpleasantly.

'Snape? James' mouth fell open in shock. 'What are you doing here?'

'I live here, what is your excuse? Come to visit mudblood Evans?'

'Call her that one more time Snape and I swear…'

'You'll do what? Squash me with your insufferably large ego?'

James laughed sarcastically, before lunging at Snape. He probably would have succeeded in beating up the Slytherin, if it were not for the fact that Sirius was holding him back. After a few moments of struggle, James went limp and Sirius released him.

'So, back to the question. What are you two doing here?'

'We live here.' Sirius laughed at Snape's expression. 'What, aren't you going to welcome us into the neighborhood?'

'WHAT? You? Live here?' Snape rounded on Lily. 'Why did they move here?' He spat.

''Why don't you ask them themselves?' Lily replied coldly. 'Or better yet, leave us alone.'

With one last dirty look at the trio, Snape swept past them, and turned down the rundown-looking street.

_What I wouldn't give to go back to when everything was simple. Sev was my best friend, not my enemy. I hated James, instead of liking him…_

_Oh my Merlin. I think I fancy James Potter._

**I'm sooo sorry about the long update, but I should be able to update about twice, maybe three times a month from now on. So, you know, review and stuff :)**

**Oh, and if you have time, check out my new story 'Bell and Wood'. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the story's about :)**


End file.
